Im Sorry
by Alex Cheshire
Summary: Tres años juntos, llenos de risas y amor, pero ahora te has ido. ¿Qué decia esa carta? ¿Porque me dejate sin decirme nada?


La carta llego junto con el correo matutino. Justo cuando él no estaba en casa. Gran suerte, tenía que admitirlo.

Corrió a su habitación en cuanto leyó el nombre del remitente. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y con nerviosismo rasgó el papel.

No contenía las palabras que ella esperaba. Ella creía que al menos tendría unos meses para poder alejarse lentamente de él. No quería que Soul saliera lastimado. Pero ya nada se podía hacer.

Se encontraba tan absorta en el contenido del documento que no se dio cuenta del sonido de la puerta del departamento al abrirse. El albino acababa de llegar de su partido de baloncesto y como siempre, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su novia con la mirada. Al no encontrarla y con la intención de sorprenderla se dirigió a su habitación. Ella aun seguía ahí, sin despegar los ojos del papel.

-¿Qué haces?

La rubia dio un gritito, asustada, al tiempo que escondía la hoja debajo de la cama.

-N- nada. revisando viejos documentos…

-¿Qué era esa hoja? – pregunto el chico, notando el extraño comportamiento de Maka.

-Ah… un viejo examen, nada importante… Vamos, preparare de cenar debes estar muerto de hambre – respondió la chica, empujándolo para que saliera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras ellos, y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Maka.

La joven, que ya se encontraba colocándose el delantal dándole la espalda se detuvo en seco, temiendo que él notara algo extraño.

-¿Si?

Soul sonrió con ternura y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

-Hola.

Ya llevaban saliendo tres largos años. Y para el chico todo era como un sueño. Siempre creyó que su mejor amiga jamás le correspondería, tardó meses en decidirse por declarase, y aun cuando lo hizo, necesito de una borrachera olímpica para que las palabras pudieran salir de sus labios. Ese detalle aun era motivo de burla por parte de sus amigos, pero a Maka no parecía importarle. Aun y con su desafortunada confesión le dijo que también lo amaba, y lo había demostrado hasta el momento. Siempre a su lado, siempre ofreciéndole una de sus hermosas sonrisas, siempre dispuesta a todo por él.

-¿Cómo te sentiste hoy? – pregunto el albino claramente preocupado. Maka llevaba varias semanas con algo parecido a un resfriado, que le impedía salir a cualquier parte. Fiebre altísima, escalofríos, una dolorosa tos y desmayos inesperados… lo había pasado verdaderamente mal. Pero durante los últimos días parecía sentirse mejor.

-Mejor, gracias. – contesto ella, saliendo de su abrazo y dándole la espalda. - Anda, ayúdame a poner la mesa.

El chico no cambio su semblante de preocupación ante la conducta de su novia.

-¿Estás segura de que estas bien?

-Lo estoy Soul, deja de preocuparte.

-Maka…

-¿Qué?

-Te amo

-…

-¿Maka?

-Te escuché. Apúrate por favor, ya casi esta la cena.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que comenzó a notar que Maka se mejoraba de su resfriado, pero también se había mostrado muy extraña con él. No sabía que le sucedía, y le causaba una enorme frustración, pero cada vez que sacaba el tema ella lo eludía.

Pensaba en ello cuando salió de su trabajo, durante el camino a casa, y aun seguía con esa idea dando vueltas en su cabeza cuando entró al departamento.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Normalmente la dulce chica de ojos verdes se encontraría en la cocina preparando la cena para su llegada, siempre era así. Durante los tres años que llevaban saliendo, esa había sido la rutina.

Pero esa noche no era asi.

-¿Maka?

Silencio.

-¿Estás aquí?

Asustado por la falta de respuesta se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, allí donde la había encontrado la ocasión anterior. Y sintió como su corazón se partía de dolor al notar que el armario estaba abierto y sin ninguna prenda dentro. Sus libros favoritos no estaban, ni tampoco sus cosas en el baño. No aparecía la maleta rosa que guardaba debajo de la cama.

Ella se había ido, lo había abandonado. No había notas, ni explicaciones. Nada. Simplemente se fue.

* * *

Seis meses desde su partida y aun no había ni rastro de ella. Ni siquiera su padre sabía a donde ella se había marchado, ni la razón. Y como ya era común desde que ella no estaba en el departamento, Soul estaba tomando. Luces apagadas, ventanas cerradas, teléfono desconectado. Todo dispuesto para sumirse en su miserable tristeza una noche más.

Pero esa noche fue distinto. Cegado por el alcohol abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación que la chica había dejado, recordando la noche en la que su extraño comportamiento había empezado, cuando la encontró a los pies de la cama, concentrada en una carta. Y entonces lo entendió. ¿Ella lo había dejado por alguien más? ¿Lo había abandonado para marcharse con el dueño de esa carta? La tristeza dio lugar a la rabia, rabia contra ella. Eso lo explicaba todo.

Sin poder controlarse, arremetió contra el lugar, destrozando todo a su paso, espejos, libros, la pocas fotografias que habian quedado... y de golpe, se detuvo a golpear la cama y voltear el colchón. La carta estaba aún allí.

se abalanzó contra el sobre y sacó el papel. No parecía ser una carta personal... no estaba escrita a pluma, sino a computadora. leyó febrilmente, con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas. Y las encontró.

Recordó el decaimiento repentino de la salud de Maka, la fiebre, los desmayos... Leucemia. Era eso lo que decía la carta.

Con el rostro tan blanco como la hoja de papel que aún sostenía entre sus dedos, salió atropeyadamente del departamento y se montó en la motocicleta, conduciento desesperado hacia la direccíon del sanatorio de donde provenía la carta.

Al llegar al lugar gritó por ayuda, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, pedirle disculpas por pensar lo peor; tomarla entre sus brazos y llorar en su regazo, estar a su lado hasta que todo se solucionara, hasta que ella sanara y salieran por esa puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo sentimos joven pero... La chica que usted esta buscando... Falleció hace dos meses. Se encontraba ya en etapa terminal cuando llegó aquí. Nos pidió que no enviáramos informes a nadie. No quería que nadie sufriera por ella. Pero siempre dijo que tarde que emprano usted la encontraría, y nos pidió que si llegabamos a verlo le diéramos esto. Lamentamos su pérdida, era una persona realmente buena.

La nota que le acababa de entregar aquella enfermera tenía solo tenía tres palabras.

"Perdóname. Te amo."

* * *

Y bueno... esa fué mi primera historia! y si hay algún Kpoper por ahí leyendo esto... si, esta basado en el video de Gummy y TOP, Im Sorry... jeje. Era demasiado bueno como para no utilizarlo... bueno, criticas, comentarios, si les gusto o no les gustó, si creen que debería mejorar algo o si simplemente quieren saludar... hay un botoncito de reviews! :D bye bye!


End file.
